infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Cisco Valet M10 v2.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / Cisco Valet M10 v2.0 __TOC__ NOTES: 'To flash from stock firmware, follow the link HERE. After flashing and doing a 30/30/30, you will then be able to flash a more current build of either 'TOASTMAN or SHIBBY Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = Q87-M10V2 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5357 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 300MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = ? Color of LEDs = ? Size = 7.95" x 6.30" x 1.34" USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = WIP Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4 GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures With Switch Sample Without Switch Sample Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!